Harry Potter and the Triumph of Emotions
by lnkmstr10
Summary: Follow Harry Potter as he gains insight about Voldemort and about his own heart. Join him as he learns that the secret to defeating Voldemort has been right by his side all along.
1. All aboard

Harry Potter and the Triumph of Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it.

Prologue

My name is Harry Potter. I am 16 years old and I live at Number Four Privet Drive. I live with my aunt Petunia, my uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley, who are my only living relatives. To most people, I am not ordinary. For example, I hate summer and wish that I could go back to school. Second, I never look forward to my birthdays. Also, I am a wizard. Don't get me wrong, I won't hex you (just Malfoy). In fact, I've only gotten detention for talking back to a teacher, well and fighting (but those were special cases). I'm not a delinquent; there are just some people who go out of their way to ruin my life. But then again, it can't get much worse. My parents died while I was an infant, my uncle, aunt, and cousin hate me, I got kicked off of the Quidditch team, the girl who I had a crush on was, well, a jealous, weeping, jump to the wrong conclusions, type of girl. Hermione and Ron (my two best friends) and I have to take care of a 16 foot giant, and the most feared wizard is after me. I am not telling you this because I want sympathy. This is just my life, my story; this is me, Harry Potter.

Thankfully some good has happened to me. I met my two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. These two, although at times aggravating, are the only thing that keeps me sane. Ron is a lot like me, a procrastinator (at least with homework and studying). He would rather joke, then take things seriously (which is what I need some times). Hermione is my reality check. It pays to be friends with the smartest person in your entire school. Hermione lives to study and studies to live. I swear that she memorizes all of our books before the teachers do. It's a little scary at times. But what can I say, they're my friends. Ron is like my brother and Hermione is like my... Well, I'm not really sure if sister is accurate, but she's always dependable. Like last year, when the whole Cho fiasco was going on, Hermione was the only one who I could really talk to and ask for advice, but even she wasn't that helpful because she told me what to do after my date had crashed and burned. Still, I can't wait to see them at school or see what will come to pass this year, my second to last year.

Chapter 1: Platform 9 & 3/4

It feels so good to see the Hogwarts Express. Hm, no sign of Ron or Hermione, I guess I'll check onboard. I walked down the hall, quickly glancing in the compartments when I heard fast approaching footsteps. Malfoy, I tell myself, instinctively reaching into my robes to grab my wand. I then feel some one throw their arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Harry!" Hermione excitedly said. "How are you?" I turned around and hugged her back, telling her that I am fine considering all that has happened. I released her and looked at  
her. She hasn't really changed that much, she's still pretty. I stopped myself from staring at her and looked around for Ron.

"Where's Ron?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, well, I actually don't know. I figured that you had met up with him. Oh well, he'll know where to look for us. Let's go find an empty compartment to sit in."

I followed her down the hall where she grabbed my hand, said, "Here's one" and pulled me inside. I sat down and felt the seat move as she sat down beside me. I don't mind though, I've had little contact with civil company all summer.  
We talked along the way, asking about each other's summer, but something had been bugging me for a while and I had to get it out.

"Hermione?" I tentatively said.

"Yeah?"

"There is something that I need to confess to you."

Author's Note: I wrote this story before HBP so that's why his sixth year is different. Also, reviews are greatly loved and appreciated. Thanks for the reads!


	2. Confessions and Reaquaintances

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since chapter 1. I still do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it.

Chapter 2: Confessions and Re-aquaintances

"Go on," she politely urged.

"Well, ever since last year, I can't help but feel guilty about what happened to you in the Department of Mysteries. What if you would have died?" 

"Harry," she said quietly and she touched my hand, "it was my choice to go, I told you that I would go with you. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but you told me that Sirius probably wasn't there. I put your life at risk and got Sirius killed because of my stupidity."

"Harry, don't ever say that again!" she said with an almost angry tone. "Sirius would not want you blaming yourself, and neither do I nor anyone else who went to the Department of Mysteries." she said consolingly.

"But you were right Hermione. I just had to go and act like a hero. I put my friends in danger all because I had to save Sirius, who I thought was in danger." I said, feeling close to tears of guilt.

"Harry," she said imploringly, "we're ok. We were glad to be by your side. It was well worth the risk just to accompany you. Plus," she added with a grin, "we got rid of Umbridge."

"Yeah, but we still have Grawp, Hermy," I told her with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up," she laughed. 

Ron came in while we were laughing. "Hey Harry! What's so funny," he asked as he sat down and spotted us laughing. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Nothing," we simultaneously said.

"Oh, ok then," he said completely missing our lie.

"Hey, where were you?" Hermione voiced my question.

"Oh, Seamus dropped some of his stuff and I stopped to help him."

"Well that was chivalrous of you," Hermione stated, which made me want to laugh, but thankfully I was able to swallow it down, and instead I just had a stupid grin on my face.

"So, Harry," Ron said, interrupting my thoughts, "how was your summer?"

"Um, you know, same old, Dursleys were as intolerable as ever, I was as bored as ever," I lied.

"Oh, well that's good," Ron said, once more not catching the lie. Hermione, however, kept glancing over at me with a worried expression on her face. Finally the train stopped and I stepped out of the train and my heart instantly leapt. I was home. Home again. 

Hermione, Ron, and I were sitting in the common room. Ron was in a chair and Hermione and I were sitting on the couch. I noticed that she has been sitting by me often. Knowing Hermione, she's probably still worried about me.

"Well," Ron announced as he once again interrupted my thoughts, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Ron, it's 10 o'clock," Hermione exclaimed with an incredulous expression."

"Thanks Big Ben, I know that, but I have Quidditch," he said, avoiding my eyes. I stared at the floor, missing my favorite sport desperately.

"I'm sure McGonagall will let you back on, Harry," Hermione said, reading my mind.

"Yeah, mate, she's bound to let you, I mean she'd be nutters not to," Ron said in a knowing tone.

"Yeah," I half-heartedly supplied. "Oh, what time do you have it? Four?" I said, trying to lighten the mood."

"Haha, Harry, actually it's at six."

"Oh, well g'night Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah, see ya, Ron," I said.

After he went up the stairs and had shut the door, Hermione turned to me.

"Harry," she quietly said, "I'm worried about-"

"I'm fine," I said abruptly cutting her off."

"No, not about you. Well, ok, you too, but what about Grawp?"

"Maybe Hagrid came back to Hogwarts and took Grawp back," I said hopefully. Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave me a doubtful look.

"Well, why don't we go see," I said, feeling daring, and wanting to do something to keep my mind off of Quidditch.

"Harry! It's ten, we can't go out without permission!" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well I guess I'll go by myself," I said, knowing that she would come along rather than let me go by myself.

"Fine," she sighed, and I tried to hide my smug smile. "But we are taking the invisibility cloak."

"Fine," I said, matching her exasperated tone. "Let's get our wands and meet back down here." I rushed up to my room and grabbed my invisibility cloak. "Let's go," I said quietly, and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me so that I could put the cloak over us. I grabbed her hand again and led her out of the portrait and through the castle.

"But do you remember how to-" she began, but I put my hand over her mouth and raised a finger to my mouth.

We cautiously made our way through the castle and stopped at Hagrid's hut, which was still dark and was looking gloomy in the night. I looked to her and she nodded.

"_Lumos,_" we whispered and our wand tips ignited. Hermione grabbed my arm as we entered the forest.

"This is even worse at night," she shakily whispered.

"Come on," I said reassuringly, "the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." I grabbed her hand again to get her to go, but she was resisting. I turned back to look at her and saw that her face was white.

"H-Hary," she whispered, pointing to the right.

"What?" I said as I scanned the area in the direction that she was pointing. I gasped as I saw five centaurs. I stood transfixed until I felt Hermione slowly pull me backwards away from them. I shook my head to clear my daze. I desperately tried to think of a plan. I couldn't run because they would surely catch us. It wouldn't help to turn off the light because they had already seen it and it would prevent us from seeing them. Before I could decide what to do, I heard one of them sniff the air.

"Who's there? I can smell you," one of them said.

"Yuck, it's the foul stench of human," another one said with disgust. I nudged Hermione with my elbow and I mouthed "Nox, and then run". She nodded and we whispered _nox_. I grabbed her hand and sprinted, dodging trees and bushes. I heard them approaching. I felt the invisibility cloak slip off of us but paid little attention to it until Hermione stopped.

"What about the cloak?" she asked as I pulled her away from it.

"Leave it," I said. "It was only slowing us down anyway." We stopped despite better judgment and frantically tried to catch our breath and think up a plan. I searched around and found a tree. I pulled her behind the tree and tried to slow my heart down. As my heart thundered, my fear was confirmed when I heard, "I know you're behind the tree. Why don't you come out?"

I went to tell Hermione to stay there, and that I would go out in hopes that they would think that I was the only human there, but she had already stepped forward. 

"So, it's you again, is it?" Ronan asked. "We've warned you before."

"Let's kill them," a centaur eagerly said and the other four grabbed their bows and readied an arrow. I pushed Hermione back and stepped in front of her willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"He thinks that he can protect her from us," Bane said mockingly, causing the others to laugh.

"We're not bothering you, so don't bother us," I stated simply.

"Ah, but you are forgetting whose forest you are trespassing in, human," Ronan said. "Therefore, you shall pay the consequences," he said maliciously. Hermione stepped in front of me and took a couple steps forward. I tried to pull her back but she dodged my attempts.

"Please," she began. I saw the centaurs pull back their bowstrings, ready to attack. I dove and knocked Hermione to the ground, my body pinning her down to the forest floor. This is it, I told myself, and to think that earlier I was worried about Quidditch. I put Hermione in danger again. I'm so stupid!

I felt the ground shake and I lifted my head and looked up. Like he did last year, Grawp parted the trees and stared at the scene before him. When I saw him glance at the centaurs, I quietly helped Hermione up and started backing up slowly.

"And where do you think you are going?" I heard Bane say. Before I could say anything- not that I was going to tell him- I saw Grawp's massive arms descend toward the centaurs, causing them to scatter. I seized that chance and grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her through the forest. I then realized that one of the centaurs had followed us.

"You will die humans!" He shot his arrow and I pulled Hermione behind a tree and held her protectively. She buried her face in my chest, her whole body shaking with fear. Realizing that I had my wand still, I pointed it at him and said, "_Immobulus,_" and Hermione and I ran out of the forest.

When we reached Hagrid's hut again, we stopped and sat down on the steps to his door.

"That's twice we owe Grawp," I said trying to lighten the mood. Hermione gave a shaky laugh and took a deep breath.

"I think that Grawp's ok," she said quietly, which made me laugh.

"Come on, we need to get back," I said, but she didn't move so I grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Wait!" she said and pointed toward the forest. "_Accio_ _cloak._"

"Good idea!" I exclaimed and to my delight, heard the cloak zooming to us. "But there's no need for it now, everything in the forest knows that we're hear." She grinned despite her disheveled appearance. "Are you ok?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up is all." She grabbed my hand and practically sprinted back through the castle back to the portrait. "Fortuna Major," she said and the portrait swung open.

A/N: Same drill, reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	3. Perplexing Thoughts

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter still isn't mine.

Chapter 3: Perplexing Thoughts

"Well that was fun," I said as I clapped my hands together, and Hermione gave me a questioning look. I walked over to the fire and sat down on the couch. I heard Hermione walk over and felt her sit down beside me.

"Thanks for coming with me," I told her seriously.

"Contrary to what some people may think, Harry, you're a great guy to be around," she said and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I felt a jolt pass through me, and racked my brain to figure out the cause of it.

I looked at Hermione to see if she had felt it, but I found my self in a daze as I stared at her. The fire was casting a glow on her profile making her seem even more beautiful than she was. I took in the soft hue of her eyes, a deep chocolate brown which further accented her face, her brown hair which curled around her shoulders.

I shook my head, wondering what had brought on my thoughts. Thankful that she wasn't familiar with Legilimency, I turned back to the fire and stared at it. I stole another glance at her and found her looking at me. We stared at each other, our eyes communicating in a way that words couldn't.

I noticed the sadness in her eyes and wondered at the cause. I noticed that her hand was still in mine and we both looked down. She apparently thought of something because she took her hand back and stood up with a hurt, almost pitied expression.

"Harry, I..." she began softly, "…I better go to bed." I racked my brain, reflecting on what had transpired to make her sad, seeing through her sorry excuse.

"Hermione, I've been a bad friend," I said suddenly, but equally as quiet, "and I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked confused.

"For everything. For being a jerk to you at the beginning of our first year. For not preventing you from being petrified. For dragging you with me to save Sirius. For getting mad about my broom, when you were just worried about me. For being ungrateful when you helped me during the Triwizard Tournament. For lying to you about the egg, for blowing up on you our fifth year. For not helping you make hats for the elves, for being so obsessed with Cho that I dismissed everyone else and just for being a lousy friend even though you are always here for me," I said ashamed of myself.

"Harry," she said as she hugged me, "I'll never stop being here for you. You've been through a lot, I understand that." I hugged her back, missing the comfort.

"I know that you may no think so, Harry, but you are a great person. Your brave, loyal, and you act so selflessly," she said reassuringly.

"How do you do that?" I asked amazed.

"Do what?"

"See the good in people who can't see it themselves?"

"I know you, Harry, for all your flaws, and I would never change you for anything," she said quietly.

"Hermione, I..." I began, unsure of what to say, yet needing to say her name.

"No, now it's my turn," she said, cutting off my words. I was expecting her to say something else, but she surprised me when she stood up, said 'Good night, Harry,' and gave me a kiss on my cheek, which sent a chill down my body and left me more confused than I was earlier after I had felt the first jolt shoot through me.

"Yeah, night," I said distractedly, causing her to turn and smirk at me before going into the girl's dormitory. I headed up to my room and fell asleep thinking about the complexity of a simple kiss.

A/N: Reviews are still forever loved. Any feedback is appreciated


	4. Actions speak louder than words

Disclaimer: sigh no, Harry Potter still belongs to JKR.

Chapter 4: Actions speak louder than words

I woke up late the next morning and rushed to get to breakfast. When I got there, Hermione was no where in sight.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked Ron.

"No clue. I thought that the two of you would come down together. I haven't seen her since last night, have you?

"Yeah. Last time I saw her was right before we went to bed."

"What do you mean we?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Hermione and me." I thought about what I had said and shook my head and corrected, "Before she went to bed and I went to bed." Ron seemed to relax more but said nothing.

"Well I'm off," he announced, getting up. When I gave him a questioning look, he said, "Transfiguration homework, Hermione wasn't there to do it… uh, I mean help me," he corrected as Hermione appeared.

"What's up?" she asked. "Where are you going?" she asked as she spotted Ron leaving.

"Um, Quidditch," he said, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Well have fun." I was surprised that she believe that sorry excuse, but I didn't say anything. She looked at me, but I just shrugged.

"Well, since it's Saturday, what do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you want to do," I said, knowing immediately that that was a mistake. I saw her face brighten at my words and she said, "Lets go to the library." Before I could say anything, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the library. Once again the butterflies came and I looked at her. She didn't say anything so I figured it was just me. But this feeling...I can't figure it out. My thoughts were occupied with that puzzle all of the way.

At the library, we, or should I say Hermione, spent most of the time browsing. I sat in a chair and answered her when she would ask my opinion, but my answers were usually, "Whatever you like best Hermione." I could imagine her rolling her eyes. She finally sat down after what seemed like hours.

I put my head on the desk, and to my annoyance, I found myself replaying last year's disaster at the Department of Mysteries, but it was somehow different. I was just seeing flashes of the events, but they were changed somehow. I didn't see Ron, Ginny, Neville, or Luna. In fact, it was just Hermione and me. As a door shut, the walls began to move and I felt Hermione grab my arm. Next we appeared by the death eaters. Shelves were shattering and I grabbed Hermione and ran out of the room, taking her away from them. Then, I saw the spell hit her and watched her fall. No, no, no I tell myself. Not again, no, this is a dream, I didn't let her die. I started banging my fists furiously on the ground, which when I opened my eyes, was the library table. I looked around and found Hermione looking at me, concern etched in her features. I looked away, waiting for her to ask the question, but to my surprise and relief, she didn't say anything, but instead hugged me in silent understanding. I went to hug her back, and I heard an evil, pleased laugh.

"NO!" I said.

"Harry?" she asked confused.

"No, please no…I- I can't," I said as I stood up and started to back away. I saw the hurt look in her eyes, and for the first time in my life, I truly hated myself. She opened her mouth to speak, but I frantically shook my head, hating myself more with each shake of my head.

"He knows," was all I said.

"He? Harry, who knows what?" she asked quietly, but I could sense the fear in her voice.

"He-" I swallowed," Voldemort knows. He knows my weakness. I told myself that I'd never let him know, that I would protect everyone, but he knows when I'm vulnerable.

"But, are you sure? Maybe he, maybe he just found something else out," she said, but even she sounded doubtful. She looked at me sadly and touched my hand.

"NO!!!" I screamed as the evil laughter returned, louder and more jubilantly, and I reluctantly felt another jolt course through me. I put my hands to my head and shook it.

"You, you can't Hermione," I said shakily.

"Can't? Harry, I don't understand? Can't what?"

"You can't be near me. He knows that I am vulnerable around you. You can't be around me, you'll only be in danger."

"Harry, you can't ask the impossible," she said with a pleading look, her eyes reddening.

"You don't understand. The Department of Mysteries was just a warm up. The battle is yet to come. No one is worth risking your life for."

"You are!" she said stubbornly, tears now falling down her face.

"Hermione, don't," I sadly pleaded.

"Don't what, say what we both want to hear? What we both need to hear?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is," I implored.

"Harry, you can pretend all you want, but I know that what I feel is real." She grabbed my hand and I unwillingly felt the electricity flow through me.

"I know you feel it Harry. Look me in the face and tell me you don't," she said in a hurt voice.

"I-" I began, staring at the floor.

"You can't, can you? she said knowingly. "You know what your problem is? You're thinking too much," which surprised me, considering Hermione was telling me that _I_ was thinking too much.

I kept staring at her, wondering what I would do if I lost her. Wondering how I could ever hurt her. Lost in thought, I barely realized that she was still talking, although I occasionally heard her say, "and you also need to…"

I stared at her and I finally knew what to do.

"You need to-" she said again, but never finished, because for the first time in my life, I didn't think; not about school, not about Sirius, not about Voldemort, not about anything, as I did the first rational thing all evening and kissed her.

A/N: Reviews are still forever loved. Any feedback is appreciated


	5. THings that should be cannot be

Disclaimer: Yeah, I won't ever own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: Things that should be cannot be

"Well this is a surprise," came a drawling voice. Hermione and I broke apart, blushing furiously and not looking at each other. "And here I thought you could stoop no lower, Potter," Malfoy spat out scathingly.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I said defensively. I saw Malfoy move his arm into his robe to get his wand and I instinctively did the same, never taking my eyes off of him.

"Mudbloods are good for one thing, Potter. Killing!" He grinned evilly. He pulled out his wand and shouted "_furnunculus_," but I was ready and countered it with "_protego_." Stunned by my quickness, I saw a flash of uncertainty in Malfoy's eyes. I raised my wand again, keen on cursing him into next week, but I felt Hermione grab my arm and say, "Harry, no. He's not worth it."

"Hermione, he's insulted you enough, he needs to be punished."

"Harry, who cares what Malfoy says. It's really no big deal," and she took my wand, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from Malfoy.

"Wait until I tell everyone about-" but he never finished because Hermione said "_silencio_" without looking back, and we left a surprised and quiet Malfoy standing in the library.

We arrived at the common room. I noticed that we were still holding hands and I couldn't get over how right it felt.

"So there you two are," Ron said. "I was wondering where you-" he stopped when he spotted us holding hands. Seeing Ron's look, I felt Hermione let go of my hand and step away from me.

"Ron, I..." she began but apparently she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Save it. My two best friends," he said accusingly. "Harry, you knew I liked her, and you still…" He could not finish the sentence he was so angry. I saw, with regret, that he had a hurt look.

"Look Ron, we never meant to hurt you. It just happened."

"Oh c'mon Harry. You can't be that dense. Haven't you noticed that every time all three of us did something, she was always by you?"

"Well, um, not...Well, yeah I guess. But so what?" I asked confused.

"Harry, can't you tell that she-"

"Stop!" Hermione interrupted, sounding close to tears. We both looked at her, stunned by her outburst. "I'm not going to be the cause of your argument. I'm not worth it, and neither is ruining your friendship. Harry, I really like you, but I don't want our friendship to suffer." She turned to Ron. "Ron, I'm really sorry that I hurt you, and I hope that you can come to forgive me." With that she walked out of the common room. I moved to go after her, but Ron held me back.

"Let her go. At least to calm down." I was surprised by his sincere words, but I went to our room, gathered the invisibility cloak and the Mauraders Map and exited through the portrait. I knew Ron knew that I had the cloak on but I didn't care, I was set in my way.

Under the safety of the invisibility cloak, I muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." To my delight I found Hermione's name. She was at the lake. I ran to the lake and slowed my pace when I was close to her. She looked around, her instincts apparently picking up my presence. As I neared her, I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice trembling. I had planned on surprising her, but thought better of it. I took off the cloak and moved in front of her.

"Harry," Hermione simply said and I marveled over the fact that one word could affect me so much.

"Harry, I told you that I don't want to ruin our friendship or yours and Ron's. Or even Ron's and mine," she said sadly.

"Yeah, I know. But no matter what happens, our friendships will never be the same," I said, taking a step closer to her, eliminating the distance.

"You shouldn't have come, Harry." She started to back up.

"Yeah, well I probably shouldn't have kissed you either, but I did. WE did, and we can't take that back, no matter how much you might want to." She continued to back away, but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Harry, please," she begged, looking at me with sadness and regret. I saw the pain in her eyes and I knew that I had to let her go, no matter how much it killed me.

"I'm sorry," was all she said as she touched my cheek and then ran back to the castle.

When I arrived back at the common room, it was empty. I walked over to the couch to sit down and was surprised to find Ron lying down. As in my fourth year, I was unsure of what to say to Ron to make amends.

"Any luck?" Ron asked, which gave me hope because of his lack of anger.

"None. She barely even talked to me," I said with self-loathing. "Look Ron, I really am sorry."

"Yeah, I know mate. I'm sorry that I was a bit shirty with you. I didn't mean to mess things up between you two. At least now I know how she feels," he said, his voice sounding sad.

"Are you really ok? I-I know that you like her, and I never meant to-" I said, not really sure how to phrase what I was trying to tell him.

"I'll be ok. Look Harry, you're my best friend, I know I got jealous during our fourth year, but, I don't want this to screw up our friendship because of that jealousy.

"Now you sound like Hermione," I said flatly.

"Yeah well she was wrong, I'm not. Just let me talk to her and set things straight."

"Thanks Ron, I really appreciate it." I patted him on the shoulder and went to bed.

A/N: Same as the previous 4 chapters, reviews are luffed


	6. Ron's advice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine (if that changes you will be the first to know)

Chapter 6: Ron's advice

I woke up happy, thinking of my talk with Ron. Then I remembered my encounter with Hermione and my happiness quickly dissipated. I sighed and pulled on my clothes and made my way to breakfast, my feet dragging behind me. I trudged to the table and sat down on the other side of Ron. Hermione was on his other side and she didn't even acknowledge my presence. Ron was the mediator, sitting between us and trying to get us to talk to each other.

Hermione barely even looked Ron's way. When she did, I caught her eye and our gaze stayed locked. She blushed and broke our eye contact, shaking her head and looking away. Ron noticed and rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. He then stood up and said he'd be back. After his departure, Hermione and I remained silent, neither of us looking at the other. I heard some one approach.

"Move over Hermione," I heard Lavender say. I heard Hermione whisper, "what," but Lavender obviously didn't hear and Hermione grudgingly complied and I felt her move closer to me.  
As she brushed against me, I felt the jolt and I felt her stiffen in reaction. Smilingly inwardly at her discomfort, I purposely leaned in front of her to grab more food. I heard her quick intake of breath and I could imagine her blush.

Lavender must have been completely oblivious because she didn't say anything. The only thing she said was, "Where's Ron?" which actually interrupted my evil plot of slowly torturing Hermione. Where was Ron?

"I'm not sure," I stated, thoroughly perplexed by his long absence.

"He said he'd be right back, but that was 20 minutes ago," Hermione supplied. "Why do you want to know?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow inquisitively

"Uh, no reason, just that the three of you are always together," she said quickly, her excuse easily seen through.

"Well actually, I sometimes find that I'd rather be with only one other person doing something, instead of all three of us. Don't you Hermione?" I asked slyly, but she caught my insinuation.

"Well I suppose, but only if the one person your with does something enjoyable for both of you," she countered triumphantly. Touché', I thought. Once again, however, Lavender was completely ignorant to Hermione's and my attacks on each other.

"Well, he's not here. Can you tell him to come talk to me?" She stood up.

"Sure," we said simultaneously. We looked at each other then looked away immediately. Even though Lavender left, creating more space, I realized that Hermione and I were still against each other. I once again marveled at the effect she had on me. I saw Ron heading over towards us, looking confused.

"So here's where you two have been. Geeze, I leave you for a couple minutes and you can't keep off of each other," he joked. Hermione looked at Ron and then at me and then moved away from me. I frowned over the lack of contact. We got up and started following Ron out of the hall.

"Ron, it wasn't...Lavender, she...We weren't.." Hermione began.

"Its ok Hermione, I was just kidding," Ron said half laughing.

"I.."

"Really Hermione, apparently words aren't your forte today," Ron joked. "I'm ok with it, Hermione. All of it," he said fully serious.

"But, I, uh, that is I though that you.."

"You thought that I liked you?" he supplied. She nodded and he continued. "I do. I didn't expect my crush on you to magically end, but you're not the only girl worth of my affection," Ron stated pompously as he stuck out his chest.

"Oh, pardon me," Hermione said sarcastically. "So who's the other lucky girl?" she inquired jocularly.

"Well, uh..." he hesitated and began to blush. "Um I don't think you know her."

"We don't?" I asked, completely fooled by his lie.

"Oh, I think we know Lavender well enough," Hermione said, while an evil, knowing smile played at her lips.

"Lavender!?" I asked completely surprised.

"Wh-who said it was her?" Ron tried, but all for naught.

"Ron, you might as well have said it. It's written all over your face," Hermione said.

"I didn't know," I replied honestly.

"Yeah well Harry, you're pretty dense when it comes to girls. It was so obvious."

"Hey, that's not-" I began.

"Speaking of obvious, when are you two going to stop being idiots and go out with each other?" Ron interrupted. We looked at each other and blushed. "C'mon, you both know you like each other. How long have you liked each other? Since third year?"

Finally able to speak, Hermione asked, "Since when did you become a dating expert?"

"I'm not, but you're smart enough, Hermione to see that you like each other," he stated simply. He seemed to stump her with this because she didn't say anything else. Ron, however, wasn't done and he turned to me.

"Its as simple as this: Harry, you like Hermione. Hermione, you like Harry. Quit being a prat about it and ask her out, Harry. You want to know why I never told anyone about my crush on Hermione?" I nodded.

"Because I saw how you to responded to each other. I mean sure, you're best friends, but it was more than that. Most of the adventures we've gone on, you two have always been by each other. You subconsciously put yourselves together." Ron sounded much older than he was after his speech and it made me feel stupid.

With that sermon, Ron left a confounded Hermione and me standing, gawking at his retreating form. Once out of our trance, we gazed at each other, not saying anything, non-verbally communicating with each other. When my courage finally surfaced, I opened my mouth to speak, my mind forming words my mouth wouldn't utter. Hermione seemed more capable but she said only one word, my name. Her one word affected me so much and it made my heartbeat quicken.

It was then I realized that I didn't need some elaborate, well thought out speech. Once again, Hermione made me forget everything except breathing, and even that was in short intakes of air. I took a deep breath and said," Hermione, Ron's right." _Wow, go figure_, I thought. "What happened between us? You said you don't want to ruin our friendship, but if I can't have all of you, I don't think that I could handle having you and not being able to be with you."

"Neither could I," she said honestly, unspoken emotions in her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm not good at this sort of thing, but would you…" Hermione obviously felt pity towards me and she abruptly ended my sentence by kissing me. My whole body tingled from the kiss and I knew that she felt the same. I couldn't really explain what I felt, but all that I could say was that it was...perfect. The kiss. Her. Everything.

When we broke apart, we both blushed and looked at our feet, overcome with an awkward silence. Thankfully, Hermione grabbed my hand, a hint of a blush visible on her face, and pulled me along.

"Let's go find Ron so that he can gloat about how "right" he was," Hermione said, sighing in an amused, exasperated tone and rolling her eyes. We walked in a comfortable silence, content on walking and holding hands.

A/N: Reviews will always be appreciated


	7. Triumph of emotions

Disclaimer: Yeah JKR still owns Harry Potter. She still won't give him up, but when she does. . .

Chapter 7: Triumph of emotions

We arrived at the common room, our search for Ron unsuccessful. Unsure of where else to look, we sat down on the couch by the fire. Hermione rested her head on my shoulder and squeezed my hand affectionately. I smiled at her and rested my head on hers.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, me too. I haven't seen any one since lunch, and then when we followed Ron," I stated as equally perplexed.

"What time is it?" she asked. I looked at the clock.

"Six," I answered. "Six!? Dinner! No wonder they're all gone."

"Shall we?"

"Sure, let's go." I helped her up and she looped her arm through mine.

At the dining hall, we saw that most of the seats were filled. Thankfully we heard Ron calling our names. This, however, drew attention to us and nearly everyone turned to look at us. They spotted our arms linked and the hall was filled with silence.

"Might as well happen in front of everyone and not have people whispering to each other about it," I stated, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. Seeing Hermione's questioning look, I un-looped my arm from hers and grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. I led her to where Ron was. Ron, just as we expected, had a knowing look on his face.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't mention anything about being right but his countenance conveyed everything he was thinking. Before he could say anything, Seamus and Dean approached us.

"I knew it. I knew you two would get together!" Seamus said, apparently pleased that his prediction was right.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Congratulations to you both." Many other things like that were said, mostly something similar to what Seamus had said. Despite trying to remain neutral, I couldn't resist saying, "If you all knew, then why didn't you do something?" My question was met with guilty smiles.

I looked at Hermione and saw that she too was smiling pleasantly and politely thanking people. I looked around and saw Cho looking at Hermione and me, a hint of a glare directed towards Hermione. She whispered to her friends, which caused them to turn and look at us and nod.

Hoping that Hermione was oblivious to their rude stares, I put my arm around her and turned away from Cho and her friends. Although I was hungry, eating didn't seem important. I was so glad with the way everyone had handled the news about Hermione and me.  
After most of the excitement had gone down, Hermione and I turned to talk to Ron.

"See, I told you that you two liked each other," he said proudly.

"I was wondering how long you would keep quite about it," Hermione joked. We began eating, occasionally talking to Ron, who surprisingly was full.

"How can you be full?" I asked surprised. "We came ten minutes late."

"Hey mate, I had to get first dibs."

"Ron, there is absolutely no way possible that the food could run out," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Fearing that this discussion would turn to house elves, Ron and I changed the subject.

"How's Quidditch?" I asked Ron, curious to know about my favorite sport.

"Hard. Practices are a nightmare," Ron answered, but I couldn't tell if he was being honest or just trying to cheer me up. "You coming to the match tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it," I said happily. "Hufflepuff, right?"

"Yeah, should be a sure win."

Hermione, apparently uninterested in our discussion, pulled out a book- which I don't know when she grabbed it- and began studying it. Noticing Hermione's lack of interest, Ron accusingly said, "_You_ are coming, right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she asked, surprised and hurt by his question.

"Well, I just thought that since...Well-" his voice fell.

"You thought that since Harry wasn't on the team-" she didn't need to finish. "Ron, you're my friend too."

"Yeah, I know, it's just, I'm still kind of…oh never mind... Let's go for a walk," he said, abruptly getting up. Hermione and I followed him out into the grounds. He led us to the lake and began walking around it. I went to grab Hermione's hand but she nudged me with her elbow and motioned towards Ron, who looked sad.

"Ron, what's-" but before I could finish my question he asked, "How can I get Lavender to notice me?"

"Oh believe me, she notices you," Hermione said.

"Yeah? You really think so?" Hermione nodded and his mood seemed to brighten significantly. Hermione grabbed my hand and we finished our lap around the lake.

When we arrived back at the common room, it was busy. Not wanting to be part of the commotion, I said good night to everyone, kissed Hermione, ignored the "oohs" that filled the room, and went to bed.

Next morning I got dressed and met Hermione for breakfast. Before I could ask, she said, "At the pitch. You know how he gets about matches."

We went to the pitch together and sat down, awaiting the match. Impressed by Gryffindor's skill, I felt regret fill me as I watched them. Hermione, sympathizing with me, put her arm through mine and leaned her head on my shoulders.

When the exciting match ended, I shouted with my fellow housemates over Gryffindor's 190-10 victory, complete with Ron's almost shut-out game. I heard some one say my name and I turned to locate the source. Having spotted Professor McGonagall, I waited for her to say more.

"Harry, it brings me great pleasure to welcome you back to the team," she said, a rare smile crossing her stern features. She patted my shoulder and said, "Oh, and the captain position of course." She smiled again and then turned and left.

"Harry, that's great!" Hermione said as she hugged me and then kissed me after hearing my news. Personally, I hope to get good news more often.

I looked for Ron to tell him the good news and to congratulate him. I didn't wait long. He came running towards us, a huge smile lighting up his face.

"Lavender. just. asked. me. out," he said breathlessly.

"Way to go mate," I said slapping him on the back. He grinned at me as I told him my news.

"Wicked," he said, and then he ran off, probably to find Lavender again. Hermione and I headed back to the castle, our fingers linked. Not wanting to deal with the huge crowd in the common room, we headed to the library.

We sat down in couch and Hermione began speaking.

"Harry, what are you going to do about Voldemort?"

"Dunno," I said. "I've never really had any elaborate plan, I just seem to be lucky.

"We'll fight him this time, Harry. I don't care about that stupid prophecy. I won't let you face him alone," Hermione said determinedly.

"Hermione, he already knows I'm vulnerable where you are concerned."

"So what? That doesn't change anything. I absolutely refuse to let you die," she said passionately. She threw her arms around me and hugged me. "I can't- I just can't let you die."

"Hermione, I can't risk losing you. You remember as well as I do what happened in the Department of Mysteries." I released her and looked at her. "I was so stupid for putting you through that. It's my destiny to face him, Hermione, and there is no need for you to be involved."

"I wouldn't changed what happened for anything, Harry. If I had the choice again, I'd still go with you there," Hermione said, her eyes shining. "You _are_ stupid, Harry, but only because you fail to realize your own life's importance."

"I don't care about my life. Your life is more important," I said, trying to make her realize.

"Well I care about your life, Harry," Hermione said, trying to convince me. "Harry, I couldn't live with myself if you died. My heart would stop."

She took my hand and put it over her heart, emphasizing her words. She paused to collect herself and then she completely silenced me with her next words.

"I love you, Harry. Don't ever leave me," she said crying, her love radiating from her. Before I could say anything, she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back with all the feelings in his heart. We broke apart I mustered up all my feelings and said, "I love you, Hermione. Don't ever leave me," and kissed her again.

Challenges will come. I expect no less with the life I lead. But I'm not alone. My life does have value. I'll live for her. I have my weapon to beat Voldemort and it's stronger than any spell. Its a triumph. A triumph of knowledge, a triumph of understanding, and all in all, a triumph of emotions. Love will save us all.

A/N: Well this was my first completed story. Thanks for sticking with me through it. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for my next story (which is alot better IMO) Harry Potter and the Dream of Reality. Please review, I would love to hear input from you. Much love,

lnkmstr10


End file.
